unknownbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin is a member of the Eagles Pack. He is a hyper young wolf with chestnut-brown fur, yellow eyes, and a chestnut-brown tuft of hair. He has a white belly. 'Plot Appearances:' The Calm after the Storm Robin is first seen in the den, snarling at 'The Grey Alpha' (known as Slash). He's seen later, mourning Heather's death. He starts crying, but stops as Halfmoon starts to notice. He retorts at her, saying that he never cries. He walks away from her. Descent amongst the Ranks He is seen next to his sister, Midnight. Fizz tells both of them that they need to eat something before going out of patrol, and they need to inforn Dusk, Luna and Raven that they need to do the same thing. Robin tells Fizz that he's got her covered, and he also calls her "Fizz-miseter". Fizz tells him to cut to the stupid talk too. Later at midday, Robin is late for the patrol while he teases Halfmoon. After Halfmoon insults him and Fizz scolds both of them, he come to join the patrol. When the patrol heads toward the lake, Robin complains that his feet were soar and if they were at the lake yet. When they find out that the Hawk Pack had caught a deer and marked some trees on their territory, Robin yells out that the Hawks want to both push them out or kill them. He also says that the Hawks haven't met him yet, but Fizz orders him to stop talking like that, even if he was saying some truth. Eagle Down When Mud, a member of the Hawks, says that the Eagle's territory was their new patch, Robin is furious with them and snaps at the Hawks; it's most likely he wants to avenge the death of Heather. Midnight tells Robin to shut it, since the Hawks weren't joking. Talon also tells Robin to keep his mouth shut. Later, when Talon tells Fizz that they won't take no as an answer, Robin tells them no kaffasing way. Dusk screams at Robin, telling him he's crazy. Even though Mud tells him to be quiet or die, and Thistle tells him not to do it, Robin goes and calls the Hawks "Low life Trackos". Talon then orders the Hawk to attack the Eagles, Robin is seen being tackled by Mud. Mud is seen biting into Robin's neck, and flipping him over. After the Eagles retreat and Robin limps over towards them, Robin tells Fizz that he failed her and fell over on his side. After Fizz and the others bring Robin home, Daisy tries to give him healing drops, but Robin refuses, since he thinks the battle is his fault. He then dies due to his wounds, and tells Heather that he and her can be together forever and ever. Family Midnight - Sister (living as of Moving On) Rose - Mother (living as of Moving On) Oak - Father (living as of Eagle Down) Voice Actors Current: SolstincesOng1 (formally known as Echofeather) Trivia -Even though he's about a year old, he had a crush on Fizz's daughter, Heather before she died. He's also seen at the end of Eagle Down, snuggled up next to Heather. -In Eagle Down, when Fizz was on a patrol with Midnight, Dusk, Luna, Raven including Robin and the Hawks in their territory. Robin was being harsh to the Hawks for killing Heather as if a kind of revenge.